


Perfect

by Sphenimersus



Series: Ideas From A Song (The Voice RPF) [2]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Based on a song, M/M, OOC Adam (maybe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea that came to me after Clarissa and Dani Moz from Team Shakira performed "Perfect" on "The Voice". This is Adam's reaction to their performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the people are how I imagine them and this is completely fictional.  
> The story just has random lines that fit the scene. It's not in order...
> 
> BTW  
> If you don't want to read the whole entire lyrics, skip it. I know it takes a lot of space, and I apologize for that. (It takes half of the whole page actually.)  
> Yes, this song was sung quite a long time ago.  
> If you read the latest chapter to "High School Mess", it says I'll be busy, but I just realized I can write when I'm done with my exam. Therefore, I actually will be updating.

Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around  
  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me  
  
You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead.  
  
So complicated,  
Look how we all make it.  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Oh oh)  
  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?  
  
(Yeah! Oh!)  
Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty  
  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me.

* * *

Adam is watching  _The Voice_  on his television. It's the battle rounds and Clarissa and Dani Moz are performing "Perfect".  _Yep, they're definitely amazing._  A sigh. This song really is perfect. It describes exactly how he feels.

*Like you're less than, less than perfect*

How he wants others to feel toward him, especially that one person. Blake fucking Shelton. The two from Team Shakira finish singing comments are coming up. It's finally Blake's turn.  _Damn it! That sexy drawl._

*You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)*

Adam's so concentrated on the show, or rather his imagination; he doesn't realize that someone just entered the house. He jumps when large hands cover his eyes, screaming, "Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?!" He turns swiftly around holding the television remote as if it was some kind of dangerous weapon. What he finds shock him. Those crystal blue eyes, messy brown hair, some guy a few inches taller.

Blake immediately backs up putting his hands in the air, "Woah buddy, chill. Calm down. Take a deep breath." Adam does as he's told, Blake continues, "What ya doin' here city boy?"

"Watching the TV." Adam says and regains his composure. "What about you cowboy?"

"Checking you out," Blake casually replies.

“Oh my, why thank you,- Adam responds in mock embarrassment. He immediately changes his tone, “Seriously though, how’d you get in?”

Blake laughs, “Well for one, I know your gate number and two, your door was unlocked.”

 _Such a melodious sound_ , Adam thinks. He wants to jump on to the older man and press their lips together. He shakes his head, escaping from the dreadful thought.

*Chased down all my demons*

“Really now, my bad,” Adam smacks his head.

Blake nods, “Uh-huh. Even if you’re used to people not breaking in, ya should lock the house y’know.”

Adam rolls his eyes, “The only person breaking in is you Blake.”

“What were you watching rock star?” Blake asks, ignoring the previous statement.

“ _The Voice_ , can’t you tell?” Adam turns around and notices that the TV is off. “When did I turn off the TV?”

“Probably when you tried to kill me with the remote,” Blake shrugs.

Adam flushes red, “Sorry about that. Reflex.”

“Yeah,” Blake nods. “So who were ya watchin’?”

“ _Perfect_ , the battle rounds. Clarissa and Dani Moz, Team Shakira,” Adam automatically answers.

They stay silent for a few moments, but it lasts ephemerally. Blake’s face contorts.

Suddenly, Adam bursts out, tears threatening to fall, “You really do fucking hate me don’t you, you damn bastard?!”

*Filled with so much hatred*

“What?” Blake is taken aback by the scream.

“I can’t take this anymore Blake!” Adam’s voice is already showing desperation, but he doesn’t care. He knows he sounds like a whining child, and he still doesn’t care.

*Such a tired game*

Blake tries to to speak to Adam, “Adam, calm down!”

“No!” Adam shouts back. The tears he’s been holding back rolls down his cheeks.

Blake stares at Adam for two seconds. _He’s crying. Adam fucking Levine is_ crying. “Adam,” he touches the younger’s face, “You’re misunderstanding me.”

*Mistaken, always second guessing*

“How?!” Adam screams. “Your face changed, as if you’re disgusted!”

“I’m disgusted at myself.” Blake states. He takes in a breath, Miranda the last thing on his mind. He sings:

*Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel*

*Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me*

With that, he brings Adam’s lips to his own.

Adam’s eyes widen in shock, but he soon melts into the feeling. He opens his mouth allowing Blake’s tongue to take control.

It’s a slow kiss despite their tongues moving against each other; they’re exploring each other for the first time, relishing in the flavor. Finally, the two run out of breath. They separate. “Wow,” Adam says.

Blake blinks out from his trance, “Yeah, wow, didn’t expect that. I love you Adam.”

Adam, whose face is already red, turns tomato red. Whether it is from embarrassment, crying, getting mad, or whatever, he isn’t sure. But there is one thing he knows which he softly whispers, “I love you too Blake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song:  
> Perfect by Pink  
> Sung by Clarissa and Dani Moz
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
